


An Immortal Love

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon verse - Canon divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Titan Shifter! Eren, later on, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi was always alone and thought he would remain that way for the rest of his long life. Until one day, a titan shifter named Eren who appeared to be his soulmate appeared before his eyes, bringing happiness with him into Levi's previously grim life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a co-writer for this one as well. Currently has 4 chapters. If you are interested in writing it with me, please message me on Tumblr (http://riren-love.tumblr.com/) and I will tell you my skype or discord username so we can discuss it there.

_‘Why does everyone seem to have a soulmate but me?’_ Was something Levi used to think about a lot in the past.

 

He has always thought he would live and die alone.

 

Over a hundred years had passed since he had been born but he had yet to find the person who was meant for him.  

 

He began to think that maybe he didn’t have a soulmate. After all, if he did, why, after all those years he spent searching had he not found them yet? There weren’t that many people within the walls, if his soulmate was alive or even existed, they should’ve long since crossed paths by now. After the first 50 years of fruitless searching had passed, he began believing that he just simply didn’t have one.

 

After he came to the conclusion that simply one didn’t exist for him, he resolved himself to living alone for as long as he would exist within this world.

 

That was until he found Farlan and Isabel who became his family, and later on Erwin and Mike when they found them in the underground and forced them to join the survey corps where he met Hanji who became like a sister to him.

 

Even though losing Farlan and Isabel had hurt and still does, the number of people he could call family increased more than he ever thought it would and he began thinking that as long as he had them, maybe it wasn’t so bad that he didn’t have a soulmate.

 

When Levi was born into the world, nobody knew the secret that he and his parents hid from the others. Levi’s mother, Kuchel, had always told him, “You're just like the other people, Levi.” He had believed her at first. But, as he grew older, he realized that something was different about him when compared to the other children around him.

 

 _“No. I'm different, mom. I don’t know why, but I know I am nothing like the city people.”_ He remembered telling her before he had decided to get some rest. Levi had violently tossed himself onto the bed and he had curled up underneath a blanket and fallen asleep.

 

He only found out made him different that night when his mother was attacked and killed by one of her clients. That was when Levi’s vampire nature showed itself for the first time as his teeth sunk into the assailant's neck and drained him. Before that, Levi had grown up on human food, being too young to require blood and that’s why he never realized.

 

He still remembered that day as it if had occurred yesterday.

 

After he joined the survey corps, he was forced to tell Erwin, Mike, and Hanji about what he was when he grew extremely ill due to the lack of opportunities to go out and hunt back when he was a cadet. From then on, they provided him with the blood he needed to survive. To this day, they were the only ones who knew what he is.

 

Levi’s attention returned to the present when Petra called his name. They were out on an expedition and he couldn’t afford to be distracted.  ‘’Captain, the wall has been preached, we have to go back.’’ Petra frantically informed him. He could see the panic in her eyes and the way it had her voice shaking as the words left her lips.

 

He felt the air still in his lungs at the news but thankfully, Erwin took over and ordered everyone to head back to the walls.

 

By the time they had arrived, the hole in the wall had been plugged. He saw a titan making its way towards a group of three teenagers, one who appeared to be hurt somehow as he was being supported by the other two.

 

He rushed towards the titan attempting to attack them and killed it in one precisely executed move before he turned his attention towards the three teens, his gaze regarding them with contemplation as he noticed the teen, a brunet boy with the most intense teal eyes he had ever seen whom he had thought had been injured appeared to be awake, although barely and with weird scars on his face. ‘’Anyone willing to tell me what’s going on?’’ He asked, the question barely leaving his lips before the brunet collapsed.

 

Seeing that, Levi figured he wouldn’t be getting the answers to his question yet. He jumped off the decomposing carcass of the titan he had been standing on and went to help carry the brunet to the survey corps headquarters.

 

When Eren woke up, he found himself chained to a bed in what appeared to be a dungeon with guards posted outside the cell and no matter how many times he tried asking them what was going on, nobody would tell him where he was and why he was chained.

 

The only thing they told him is that commander Erwin and captain Levi would be coming down to talk to him sometimes later that evening.

 

Later that evening, Erwin and Levi made their way on down to talk to Eren about something just like the guards told him.

 

 Levi and Erwin walked towards the cell. Luckily the guards had hung the key to the cell by the door before they left, Levi took it and opened the metal door and Erwin had stayed outside just in case of reasons. “So, Eren Jaeger, explain what had happened earlier today,” Levi demanded of brunet. He had learned about the younger man’s name, where he was from, from the teens' friends and the rest of the 104th squad earlier that day while Eren had been resting, but he and Erwin still wanted to hear an explanation directly from him.  

 

After hearing what had happened from Eren and hearing what Eren wanted to do, Erwin and Levi left the dungeon to go rest and prepare for the military trial that would occur the next day.

 

The next morning Hanji and Mike went down to the dungeon to collect Eren and escort him to the courtroom where his fate would be decided. They talked until they arrived to the door of the courtroom where the trial would occur before Hanji and Mike left to join the rest and the guards brought Eren inside and chained him to the pole set up in the middle of the room before waiting for Zackly to arrive.

 

Levi patiently waited with Erwin, Hanji, Mike, along with some of the other survey corps soldiers and a few cadets who had witnessed what happened in Trost who had been called to testify. This trial would decide whether Eren got to join the survey corps or whether he would be considered a threat to humanity and be put down.

 

Zackly had arrived and he slammed his hammer against the stand. “So, we have a cadet named, Eren?”

 

Eren took a deep breath before directing his gaze to where Zackly was seated. “Yes. I am Eren Jaeger, sir,’’ he responded, his gaze meeting Zackly’s own confidently.

 

The supreme commander glanced down at the papers placed in front of him before directing his gaze back towards the chained young man. “Mr. Jaeger, the reports in front of me state that you were witnessed coming out of a titan’s neck, the military police and garrison arrived and took over. Then, later on, you turned into a titan and plugged the hole in the wall on Pixis’ orders. Is that true?” Zackly asked.

 

“Yes, sir,’’ Eren replied calmly.

 

‘’Eren Jaeger. Do you think you will be useful to humanity?’’ Zackly inquired.

 

‘’Of course, sir,’’ Eren responded confidently.

 

Zackly hummed once before directing his gaze towards the papers in his grasp. ‘’That’s odd.’’ He began. ‘’Here it states that after transforming, you went berserk and attacked your sister, Mikasa Ackerman.’’

 

Eren’s eyes widened with shock, he turned his head towards his sister, willing her to tell him the truth. When her gaze left his own, he understood that what Zackly had said was the truth, filling him with shame.

 

Eren lowered his head in shame, not knowing what to say. “Your honor, I would like to propose something.” The judge glanced at Erwin, signaling for him to go on.

 

‘’Your honor, I believe Eren will be quite useful for our cause and with our support and Levi’s mentoring, he would become an indispensable asset in this war against the Titans,’’ Erwin stated while gesturing towards Eren. ‘’It would be a shame to lose what could become humanity’s last hope to win this war and gain back our freedom,’’ Erwin said calmly. ‘’I would like to place him under Levi’s watch and have him join us on our expeditions.’’

 

‘’Are you crazy?’’ Nile yelled while pointing at Erwin. ‘’We need to get rid of that monster, what if he ends up killing all of us?’’ He exclaimed.

 

Eren gritted his teeth in annoyance when arguing started, after hearing ‘we need to kill him’ screamed for the third time. ‘’You’ve never even seen a titan before…’’ Eren finally snapped at Nile and everyone who agreed with him, bringing their attention back to him. ‘’You’ve never even seen a titan before and yet you speak that way when all your life all you’ve been doing is hiding within the walls.’’ He yelled, his eyes shining with anger as he glared at Nile. ‘’You cowards… If all you are going to do is hide away and cower in fear then put your faith in me!’’ Eren yelled, his eyes closed tight, rattling the chains that kept him in place.

 

His eyes opened in shock when he heard the sound of rifles cocking and stared at the barrels of the rifles that were pointed at him. That was when Levi moved and set out to do everything he could to keep Eren alive and get Zackly to decide to entrust Eren to the survey corps.

 

After the trial ended, Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Levi, and Eren headed to a private room that had been prepared for them so they could rest before they would have to head to the survey corps headquarter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanji kneeled in front of Eren to check his injuries, growing excited when she noticed that his tooth had grown back.

 

Levi abandoned his leaning position against the wall and walked towards the sofa where Eren is seated and flopped down next to him, startling the younger man. Despite knowing that he had to do what he did to save Eren, Levi still felt guilty about it. 

 

‘’Say Eren, do you hate me?’’ Levi found himself asking, not having intended to do so. 

 

‘’No, sir,’’ Eren replied. ‘’I understand it was necessary.’’ He elaborated before turning his attention back to Hanji who was still babbling excitedly about Eren’s regenerated tooth. 

 

After resting for a while longer while waiting for the rest of Eren’s injuries to heal, they finally left the courthouse and made their way to the survey corps headquarters on horseback in the company of Levi’s squad as they would be living with them there. 

 

During the duration of the travel it took to get there, Auruo kept rambling and trying to intimidate Eren before biting his tongue which forced him to shut up, allowing for Eld, Gunter, and Petra to finally introduce themselves to and talk to Eren.

 

It didn’t take them long to get the headquarters where Levi decided the place was a pigsty and forced them all to help him clean it. The place took hours of cleaning before it was up to Levi’s standards, by the time the cleaning was done, everyone was exhausted, they decided to have a light dinner before they, with the exception of Levi who had stated he wasn’t tired yet and would prefer to do some work than just lay in bed when he couldn’t fall asleep, headed to sleep in their appointed rooms.  

 

Levi led Eren to the dungeon that would become his room and chained him to the bed as he had been ordered before leaving the dungeon and heading to his office where he would be spending the next couple of hours doing paperwork.  

 

Around three in the morning, Levi began to grow sleepy, he set aside the rest of the paperwork before he left his office and headed to his sleeping quarters where he slept until 6 in the morning.

 

When he woke up, Levi took a shower and left for the dungeon where he unchained Eren to let him go about his morning routine before they would both have to go to the canteen for breakfast. 

 

Once done showering, Eren left for the kitchen as he had to help prepare breakfast with the others from Levi’s squad. He made some of the tea Levi had said to use before helping everyone clean and set the table, placing the tea kettle on the side the captain would be seated on. He heard the door to the canteen open and turned his attention towards the door, standing at attention when he saw Levi standing in the doorway. 

 

‘’At ease,’’ Levi said before heading to the table and seating himself at the head of it. They relaxed and began setting the breakfast on the table before seating themselves around it, Eren sitting to Levi’s right, Gunther, Auruo, and Mike seated next to him, while Hanji sat to his left, followed by Petra, Eld, and Nanaba. Erwin sat on the other side of the table facing Levi. They talked as they ate, Erwin informing them of their duties for the day. 

  
  


Hanji swallowed the food in her mouth before she spoke; ‘’I think we should start running a few experiments in regards to Eren’s shifter abilities.’’ 

 

‘’I said no dissecting the kid Hanji,’’ Levi stated, taking a sip of his tea as he regarded Hanji with annoyance. 

 

Hanji rolled her eyes. ‘’And I already said that I wasn’t going to do that, Levi.’’ She responded before taking another bite of her food. 

 

Erwin stared at Hanji thoughtfully. ‘’What kind of experiments did you have in mind?’’ 

 

‘’Endurance, intelligent and control related tests.’’ She responded. ‘’In the reports it was said that Eren was witnessed coming out of the titan’s neck, unconscious and when he woke up he didn’t remember any of it, then when he transformed, though he was conscious for that one, he only managed to form only a skeletal upper body, and the third time he transformed, which was to plug the hole in the wall, He managed to transform into a fifteen meter class titan but he lost control, until he somehow regained it later thanks to Armin and managed to complete the task.’’ Hanji summarized the events that she had read in the report. 

 

She turned her gaze towards Erwin as she talked. ‘’I wanted to test out how the whole shifting thing works, how long he can keep a transformation, how often he can transform after a transformation and how many times he can transform until he gets too tired to do so. I’m hoping to possibly find out what caused the loss of control the third time he transformed and increase his stamina since it was also said in the report that after he had killed at least 20 titans before, his titan form couldn’t heal its injuries anymore.’’ 

 

‘’I see,’’ Erwin responded, nodding in understanding before he turned his attention to Eren. ‘’Are you okay with that?’’ He asked Eren, his gaze meeting Eren’s own as he awaited a response. 

 

‘’Yes, sir,’’ Eren replied. ‘’I too want to learn more about this power and learn how to control it.’’ 

 

Erwin smiled at the determined expression he saw on Eren’s face before directing his attention to Hanji. ‘’So long as Levi is present during any experiments conducted, I will leave Eren in your capable hands, Hanji.’’ 

 

‘’Thank you, Erwin.’’ Hanji started. ‘’I will make sure to report to you the results of any experiments we do,’’ Hanji reassured. With the conversation over and breakfast done, they cleaned the tables and took the dishes to the kitchen. After the dishes had been cleaned, everyone left to complete their assigned duties for the day. 

 

Once they were done with their duties of mucking the stables, doing the paperwork and doing the laundry they went and had lunch before they decided to go out to the field to train. That day Eren trained with Levi and his squad for the first time. 

 

As Eren was still new, they decided to start out with something he was good at instead of starting training with gear maneuvers.  They trained in hand to hand combat until the evening before they headed to the kitchen, prepared dinner and ate it together in the canteen like they had at breakfast and lunch. 

 

Once dinner had been consumed, they cleaned the dishes and each of them left to their rooms to rest for the night while Levi left to his office followed by Hanji who walked next to him. Once they got to Levi’s office, they walked in and made sure to lock the door before they seated themselves on the sofa. 

 

Hanji removed her jacket and lifted the sleeve to expose her wrist. ‘’Go ahead.’’ She said and watched as Levi lifted her wrist to his lips and suck his teeth into it, his irises going red before he closed his eyes and began to suck, gulping the blood that flowed out of her wrist and into his mouth.

 

Once he was done, he removed his lips from her wrist, giving it one last lick before letting go. He wiped the blood from his lips before walking over to his desk and took out the first aid kit before going back to the sofa where Hanji was seated. ‘’Thank you.’’ He said as he carefully cleaned and wrapped her bleeding wrist. 

 

‘’You’re welcome,’’ Hanji replied. ‘’You know you don’t need to thank me for providing you with blood every single time you feed, I offered.’’ She said as she inspected the bandages on her wrist. 

 

‘’I know, but still.’’ Was the only thing Levi said before he escorted Hanji to her room, wanting to make sure she arrived at her room safely. 

 

Once they were standing in front of her bedroom door Hanji turned her attention towards Levi and thanked him for bringing her to her room. 

 

Levi nodded once in acknowledgment. ‘’See you tomorrow,’’ Levi said before he walked away and made his way back to his office to work. 

  
  
  



End file.
